What The hell!
by RavenRulz
Summary: Change of account; new one is AngelofDarkness0141, will be re-posting
1. I Wish I Could Tell You

**WHAT THE HELL?**

Summary: Horrific visions of my friends gory deaths being forced into my subconscious, evil half-brothers showing up and causing mayhem, not-so-evil but annoyingly cheery half-sisters running about, not to mention Slade taking an unsual interest in me all of a sudden. One that I'd rather he didn't have I might add. Think you can survive being me?..No? Well right now I'm not sure I can either...

Authors note: My very first fan-fic! Rated M for a reason! Contains lemons, rape, very strong language, violence and a large amount of gore, all my favorites!

Bb: Wait..someone gets raped! Who?

Me: I'm not gonna tell you now! Otherwise they'll know!

Bb: Oh yeah..

Raven: ..It better not be me..

Me: ...yeah...of course not..

Rae: ...Wait a sec-..

Me: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish, but no.

Rae: What did you mean before by-

Me: On with the story!

Bb: And who has sex-

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter one:

_I was lying against the cold, hard concrete with my face to the ground. My breathing was heavy and my skin was covered in my own blood. I made a few pathetic attempts to rise but it was no use, I was bolted to the floor. The chains were so tight against my body that I could barely breath. My body ached all over, I glaced down at my stomache and saw a large gash through it; the sight made me feel sick. Slowly I lifted my head up, instantly wishing I hadn't as my head started spining violently, and I looked up at my captive. He met my gaze and smirked. He then turned to look down apon his other captives, well more former captives. At that his smirk grew; it became a huge, manacing grin. He'd made me watch them die at his hands before slowly chipping away at my life. piece by piece. I watched as my father grined and reached his hands out towards them..."Don't. Touch. Them." words came slowly and with difficulty to me, but they came through strong enough to catch Trigon off guard. The look of surprise on his face lasted a mere second before turning into a look of smugness and triumph. "Ha, ha ,ha!" his cruel, heartless laugh rang painfully loud across the room, the echo filling every corner; shaking the walls, pillars and cieling. "Your voices tone is much stronger than I would have expected it to be at this time, dear daughter." Trigon said, unable to keep a mocking tone out of his voice __(A/N not that he was trying that hard anyways).__ It filled me with fear and anger as he continued, even keeping my head up was a struggle. "You were indeed an, almost worthy adversary. You fought well, you even managed to enter my inner sanctum in a feeble attempt to save your..'friends'. However, it matters not. You shall soon join your, former friends. Whether you like it or not." At his last few words, my head fell back down to the floor. He was right, I knew he was right. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't cling on to life much longer. I hadn't been strong enough to save my friends, and now I wasn't strong enough to save myself. My mind slowly slipped to think of my teammates demise..._

**FLASHBACK:** _"STOP! STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Beastboy was screaming in pain as blood dripped down his side, the great gauge in his side being the source. He was the last one. The others were dead, destroyed, murded horifically..and he was next. I had been screaming at Trigon the whole time, practically begging him to stop, pleading with him to just kill me and to leave them alone. All the while I was struggling to break free from the great mass of chains around my body. Now, with only Beastboy left, I was getting desperate. I pleaded and pleaded, feeling pathetic, tears streaming down my face as I looked over to Beastboy. Beastboy looked up at me, a look of pain and terror etched into his face; the abrasion in his side pouring out blood. He was losing blood fast, becoming weaker with every growing second. He just looked at me. Trying to say something but the deep gash on his neck prevented that. All he managed was a groan of pain before the light left his eyes forever. I screamed even harder at this. They were all gone. That was it. It was over. _**END FLASHBACK.**

_I groaned in pain as a sudden numbness rushed over me. My eyes began to feel heavy and they started to close for what I knew would be the last time..._

I woke with a start. My eyes snapped open and I hastily sat up. Looking around, I found myself in my room. Sighing with relief, I then noticed that I was lying on the floor. I picked myself up and lay back in my bed. 'It was just a dream, it looked an felt so real. But it was just a dream, nothing to worry about.' I thought, I needed to keep calm, I was still shaking. Staring at the clock on my bedside table, I saw that it was only 3am! I groaned, knowing that I would not get back to sleep that night, so instead I sat up and began to meditate... "Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos...Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos...Azarath..Metri-*cough, cough*..

_My room began to burst into flames as my fathers voice entered my subconscious once again. "You may have defeated me once, dear daughter, but know this; you will pay for your disobedience. I shall destroy your friends, and I'll make you watch!" "NOOOOOO!"_

My scream echoed across the walls of my room. Sweating heavily, I sat myself back up, after falling back down onto the floor, and nervously looked around my room; nothing. I mentally shook myself. What was going on? After about 3 minutes sitting there I realised I wouldn't find the answer to that question just yet, if at all, so I decided that some Herbal tea might help to calm my nerves. I went to go outside my room but, unfortunataly, as I opened the door there was a certain green teen awaiting me, obviously about to knock on my door. He jumped when he saw my door open, but he quickly regained his coomposure. "errm..hey Rae. I er..kinda heard you..well, scream. Everything okay?" his signature cheesy grin was gone, instead his face was filled with worry. "Yeah, I'm fine." "You know what 'fine' stands for?" "No. What?" "Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional" I smirked, holding back a laugh, and Beastboy continued "So what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fi-..." I managed to catch my mistake just in time, but it didn't go unnoticed by Beastboy, fortunataly he decided not to mention it. "You know what Rae?" I'll admit that those words got me curious but I didn't let it show, instead I casually replied. "No. What?" "You're a terrible liar. I know you don't want to tell me and that's ok. But, just so you know, if you ever need to talk to anyone I'm all ears" His cheeky grin returned at this point, trying to comfort me for something he didn't know about but knew was bugging me and, I have to admit, it did make me feel a little better. I weakly smiled back and closed my door. I heard Beastboy walk off in the direction of his room and i felt a tinge of guilt. I wish I could tell him. I wish I could just run into his arms and tell him everything: the dream and the vision that followed, but I couldn't. I'd blow everything up if I tried, I'd probably melt his head off. I want to tell him though..I want to tell everyone..but I can't...

Authors Note: So there you go. Just so y'all know each chapter will probably have either one characters point of view or it'll be in third person; whatever I feel like at that moment in time.

Rae: Yeah. Real interesting..not.

Me: ...You're mean.

Rae: It's my job.

Me: ..BUT YOU DON'T HAVE A JOB!

Rae: Is it MY fault I'm not a people person?

Bb: ...WOO! CAT-FIGHT! YAAAY!

Rae: ...

Me: ...Shall we go hurt him?

Rae: I think we shall..

Bb: AHHH! *runs away*

Me and Rae: *chases after him*


	2. Crow, Pheonix and Phantom

**WHAT THE HELL?**

Authors Note: What up dudes? Sorry it took a while but schools been a total nightmare! Homework, homework and more homework! Yeah so it's been kinda annoying...by the way I know my spelling and grammar is terrible but I'm hoping to improve it.

Rae: You're gonna need a lot of improvement there..

Me: Hey! Shut up!

Cy: Stop it you two! Isn't this how that whole thing with Bb started last chapter..

Me and Rae: IT WAS HIS FAULT!

Robin: Cy's right guys we don't want to race another Titan to the emergency room.

Rae: Who said anything about it being a Titan...

Me: ...Wait...Hey! You can't hurt me! Otherwise I wouldn't write anymore!

Cy: She's got a point there Rae.

Rae: ...Whatever.

Me: Thanks to y'all know reviewed. I'm reall glad y'all took the time to review.

**The Cretin:** Thank you. As for what gonna happen I cannot say..because I haven't made that part up yet! Ha just kidding...mostly. I know what's gonna happen but I don't know how to fit it all together..

**JoshNY** and **Illsome Child** thanks for reviewing. Thank you too anonomus person (and yes I am aware that anonomus is probably spelt wrong but oh well). Is it really that good? I started writing this when I was on a sugar high!

anyways here's chapter 2 for y'all! Oh and don't worry about Beastboy! He's fine..more or less...ain't that right B?

Bb: Err..yeah..please don't hurt me again!

Me: I'm not going to don't worry *reaches out to pat him on the shoulder*

Bb: *Squeals and runs away*

Star: HAHAHA!

Rae: Little loud there Star...now I'm death in one ear..

Cy: Oh well...Lets get this party started!

Rae: I can't believe you just said that...

Me: I don't own The Teen Titans blah blah blah...please review! Oh and this chapter will introduce some OC characters which is another reason it took a while..I was writing their backgrounds.

Chapter 2:

I didn't sleep for the remainder of that night. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. It all felt so real. Don't get me wrong I didn't want it to be real..but that's just how it felt. I sighed and looked at the clock; it was only half 3! I groaned and decided to go and get that herbal tea like I'd intended to before I ran into Beastboy. That familiar tinge of guilt appeared as I thought of him. He really wanted to help, he was really worried. That much I could be sure of as the concern had practically been radiating off of him..maybe I should talk to him...No. I can't. I'd blow him up...great now I have to get the image of Beastboy blowing to bits in front of me out of my head.

_"Go on! Just go talk to him! It would cheer you up!"_

I sighed..now I'd have to deal with my emotions...I really wasn't in the mood for this right now..."Not now, Happy. Leave me alone."

_"Aww come on! Pleeeeaaasssee? Happy replied...well, happily._

"No. You know we can't. Now shut up and let me make my tea in peace!"

_"It would be logical to voice our concerns with another..." Logic pondered "...but then there's the large possibility that we could kill him...he was, however, very willing to help..."_

_"OMG! Do you think he likes us?" Love squealed excitedely._

Oh great, and now they've given me a headache... "Guys that is enough now shut up...wait..why would I care if Beastboy liked me or not?"

_"Well other than the fact that it's totally obvious that you like him...which makes me wonder how I'm apart of you...I for one was really enjoying the thought of him blowing up.."_

"Oh shut up Rage!" Great now I'm shouting at myself..

_"Me and BB sitting in a tree.." Happy and Love both sang at the top of their lungs._

_"..he'd be doing naughty things to me!"_

I groaned loudly at Rudes words, she just had to join in... "I really didn't need to hear that.."

_"So?..You were thinking it!" Rude replied._

"No, you were."

_"Erm..I am you, Thicko!" Rude argued._

"SHUT UP!" ...finally. Seriously sometimes I wonder how Happy, Love and Rude are even a part of me. Of course I don't like Beastboy...do I? No, we're way too different. The teapot started whistling and I proceded in making my tea...still wondering what exactly my emotions were implying...unfortunataly at that moment the alarm went off..sighing, I gave up on having my tea as the others walked in.

"Titans, trouble." Robin said..stating the obvious if you ask me.

"Well, duh!" Beastboy replied...what do you know..he does have a sense of humor..sometimes. Robin glared at him.

"So whos the bad guy?" Cyborg asked, looking at Robin.

"Not sure." Ha! That's gotta annoy him. "It looks like some new villian.."

"Well let us not just stand here, friends. Let us go and kick the bad guy butt!" Ever the optimist Star. You just gotta love that about her..even if it can be annoying sometimes. Robin smiled at her, obviously agreeing with her. How could he not agree with Starfire. He's gotta get his act together and ask her out already..their auras are really starting to irritate me.

"Titans, Go!" Jesus Christ, Robin has got to get himself a new catchphase...

**10 minutes later...**

**General POV:**

A tall and muscular hooded figure was watching as a lampost fell and nearly crushed a woman and her baby. He smiled, he loved causing pain. He wrapped both civillians in his red aura.

"Come on, dear sister," He spat out the word '_sister'_ as if it was a curse "You don't want the poor baby to be motherless!"

His voice echoed so loud it shook the street. The women was screaming as loud as she could at this point and the baby...well, the kid was just scared shitless crying his little heart out. Just as the figure was about to decapitate the woman, a bird-a-rang flew through the air and caught him in the face, removing his hood. The man turned to face the Titans and they saw his face for the first time. He had red-tinted black eyes and violet hair.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked at Robins question.

"I am many things. I am a incarnation of evil, a source of darkness, I am Crow."

"...Oh, yippie. A monologer..."

The sarcasm that rippled through the voice told Crow that he'd finally found what he'd been looking for.

"And you must be the Titans, pleasure."

"Ok," Robin started, voice filled with that serious 'I'm gonna kick your ass' tone. "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Crow smirked "Well I wouldn't want to dissapoint you. I'll take the hard way."

Robin scowled "Titans, Go!"

At these words the Titans jumped into action, Beastboy charged towards Crow in Rhino form but, before he could do anything, he was suddenly surrounded in a red aura. Crow smiled evily and threw Beastboy into a building on the opposite side of the street, punching a hole through the wall in the process.  
>Cyborg looked back onto Beastboy and angrily turned to face Crow. He fired up his sonic canon and took a shot at the villian. Crow, however, blocked the attack and sent a blast of his own, sending Cyborg flying.<br>Robin practically leapt onto the villian...well, he would've if Crow hadn't grabbed him and lobbed him through the air, crashing into a surprised Starfire.

"Is that all you've got? My, my, I was expecting a little more from the great Teen Titans."

Crow allowed his evil smile to grow larger..at least, until he was almost hit by a car that had been sent flying towards him.

"I'm still here," Crows smile returned at this point, even bigger than before. "This ends now."

"That you are dear sister." Crow smiled, staring at Raven, who was levitating but a few feet away from him, eyes wide.

"...Sister?.."

"I am afraid so," Using her surprise to his advantage, he puonced on her, pinning her arms and legs to the ground with his own (A/N with his arms and legs if it's not clear, I just didn't want repitition in there.).

"Let me go! Azarath, Metrion, Zinth-..."

"Ah yes, more proof of what I say is true. I am your brother, how else would I be able to neutrelize (A/N I know it's spelt wrong, please somone let me know how to spell it.) you powers so easily, mm?"

Raven stuggled beneath Crow, trying to break from his grip.

"Get off of me!"

"No, dear sister, I won't. Your coming with me, willingly o-" Crow was cut off from a truck ramming itself into his side, just missing Raven. Raven looked to the source and saw two female figures. One was short and skinny, had pure white hair with red and black highlights. She looked like she'd hardly seen the light of day by her skin tone, it was a deathly white. She was wearing black spandex, white gloves that go to the elbow, white army boots half-way to the knee and had white strips on sides of abdomen with a red strip both above and below it. She was wearing a confident smirk on her face.  
>The other was tall and athletic, had short, boy-like, deep red hair. Her skin was a grayish pale. She wore a maroon leotard with no sleaths, a red chakra on forehead, black fingerless gloves reaching halfway to the elbow, dark red boots reaching to the knee, and a deep red cloak similar to Ravens but with no hood. She was laughing her face off at the villian.<p>

"That wasn't very nice, picking on a girl," The first one spoke with a raspy Detroit accent.

"Yeah, how 'bout pickin' on two instead." The other spoke in a British(A/N Manchester) accent.

Crow looked at the two girls, then at Raven, "We'll be in touch, sister." and dissapeared into the shadows.

"Coward!" The red-hair one called out, "Come out and fight like a man!"

"Pheonix, he's gone. Leave it." The other said.

"Aww man! I was looking forward to kicking his arse." said Pheonix.

"Besides, don't you think we should introduce ourselves?" The white-haired girl walked up to Raven, who had just been joined by the others.

"I'm Phantom, That's Pheonix."

"I can introduce myself Phantom!" said a grumpy looking Pheonix "Sorry about my brother by the way, he always like that; an annoying git."

"Your brother?" Beastboy said, obviously confused as hell, and possibly with a little concussion.

"...So I found out I have a brother and a sister all in the same day..."

"Well, half-brother/sister. We have the same dad. Just different mums. I didn't know he was my brother for ages..I just thought he was stalking me..."

"Riiigghht..."

Authors note: There we go. Halle-bloody-lujah! Again so, so sorry it took so long, but I did have 3 OC's backgrounds to write...with a whole lotta detail! I'm weird like that.

Raven: Yes, yes you are.

Me: HEY! Mean!

Raven: ...So?

Me: ..err..shut up!

Raven: Good come back.

Cyborg: Haha, Bb was right, this is entertaining!

Raven: ...Should we get him too?

Me: Hell yeah.

Cy: ..Uh, oh. *runs away*

Me: *runs after him*

Raven: ...What? I don't feel like running today ok?


End file.
